The computer industry has long focused on the use of keys, wheels, and on-screen buttons for navigation—so much so, in fact, that a full-size keyboard, application-specific command buttons, mouse, and several on-screen interfaces are together necessary to support the various and diverse navigation models employed today. However, present navigation devices are not suitable for new and innovative computerized technologies—such as the Tablet PC which is seeking to become the evolutionary successor to the laptop—and navigating these new and developing technologies is not fully or adequately supported by keyboard, mouse, or other existing devices or combinations thereof. In short, the computer industry has not adequately addressed the readily apparent need in the art for a simpler model for navigation to compliment or replace other existing models.